Four plus Six equals 10
by Phoenix Brooke
Summary: Fourtris couldn't be happier. Tris ranked 1st in Dauntless initiation. But when a special event happens, how will the gang react? No war but Al is still dead. Fourtris. Urlene. Sheke. Chrill. Rated T for safety..
1. Engagement

Here's the chapter! Be brave District 13 citizens! Here is the divergent fic I promised! I don't own Divergent!

It has been 6 months since I ranked 1st in my initiation class. Tobias has been making me so happy. Today he said that he had a special date planned for us and to meet him at the Ferris wheel at 9. Right now Christina is getting me ready. She dressed me in my V-neck dress from when we were initiates. My makeup is a smoky eye and deep red lips. Right now, Chris is doing my hair in an intricate braid. It has shorter bits of my hair curled framing my face. As soon as she's finished she says, "Done!" I look in the mirror and I look amazing. I'm not an abnegation anymore.

Time skip to the date

Tobias has made tonight amazing. As I turn around from sketching the Ferris wheel Tobias is on one knee. He says, "Ever since I pulled you down from that net I knew I was in love with you. So will you, Tris Prior, Do me the absolute honor of becoming Tris Eaton?" "Yes." I say.

Well, there is the first chapter! I love you little magnets!


	2. Entering the party

Here's the chapter! Be brave District 13 Dauntless demigods!

Last night was amazing. As I move around, I see Tobias' arms around my waist. "Wake up sleepy head. We have the day off." I tell him. If I'm going to get over my fear, we have to start small, amirite? I step off the shower after picking out my outfit. A crop top with a high waisted skirt. The crop top is red, with a black lace. As for the skirt, plain black. After taking my shower, I get dressed and tell Tobias to take a shower and meet me in the cafeteria. As I put on my combat boots and leather jacket, ravens showing, I make my way down. As I sit down, I hear Christina squeal. "What is that, Trissy?" "My engagement ring..", I mutter. But somehow, the gang managed to hear it. Christina tells me she wants to plan tomorrow. Then Zeke says, "Candor or Dauntless at my place tonight at 6."

Uh, I am a page break, brought to you by Bud Adams, from beyond the grave... I'm gonna take you to the party.. ok byeee

As I walk in, I find Tobias already on a couch. Then I hear Uriah shout into a Mic, "IF YOUR NAME ISN'T ZEKE, FOUR, TRIS, MARLENE, SHAUNA, LYNN, OR MYSELF GET THE BACK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Ok then. Time to play...


	3. Game time and Fourtris

Here's the chapter! Be brave District 13 Dauntless demigods!

Tris Pov

"OK! Since it is my house, I will start! Tris, Candor or Dauntless?" Uriah says. "Dauntless." I say. "I dare you to drink whatever Zeke and I make you.' "Fine." I say. After about five minutes, Zeke and Uriah come out with a Goldish green drink. As I drink the whole thing, I gag and say, "WHAT THE CRAP DID YOU PUT INTO THAT DRINK?!" "Um, Eggs, chicken tenders, 3 of Uriah's pop tarts, orange juice, apple juice, milk, cinnamon-" Zeke says before I cut him off saying, "Ok, I don't need to know what you tried to kill me with." "Ok, since it is my turn, Zeke, Candor or dauntless?" I say. "Dauntless! I ain't no pansycake! "I dare you to take the Charlie Charlie challenge." "No problem." says Zeke. As he comes back with everything he needs, he says, "Charlie Charlie, are you here?" As the pencils move to 'yes' Zeke asks, "Will Tris become pregnant in the near future?" The pencils move to 'yes'. I blush immensely. Uriah asks, "Will Lynn find the love of her life within the next 2 weeks?" The pencils move to 'yes' Lynn blushes as well. "Charlie charlie, can we stop?" Asks Tobias. The pencils move to 'yes'. Thank God! I thought that was cool and creepy at the same time.

Time skip to Tris and Tobias' apartment talk! Still Tris pov!

While Tobias has his arms around my waist, he says, "You know, we don't have to do it until you're ready. It doesn't matter what that stupid challenge says. I will wait until you're ready." I say, "I know. Thank you. But I'm ready. I am so ready. Can we do it tonight?" "Are you sure?" Asks Tobias. "Positive." I say in answer.

And we get lost in each other.

There it is! A Full chapter! I FEEL HORRIBLE FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOO LONG! It's just, I've been busy with vacation and Church and the list goes on and on! So Here is a long chapter! So I decided to add in the Charlie Charlie pencil challenge because A.) I thought it would be cool to have it as an edition. I promise I am NOT encouraging ANYONE to do this challenge! B.) Who doesn't love Zeke's Moronedness. C.) I thought it would be an AWESOME way to insert some Fourtris! I am so sorry I didn't make Candor or Dauntless longer, but I barely had ANY ideas for the game! I am not blaming the short game on you guys, I PROMISE! So, I will see you guys next chapter! Oh! QOTC!

QOTC: Who is your favorite actor and actress? Pm me and review! Please please please review, I take ALL criticism, but please no flames, I get enough of it in real life! I am only in 8th grade, so please cut me some slack! But please r and r! These reviews make my day! Ok BYEEE!


	4. Announcement and thoughts

Here's the chapter! Be brave District 13 Dauntless demigods!

Tris Pov

Last night was possibly the most amazing night ever. But my thoughts are interupted with a queasy feeling. As I puke, Tobias holds my hair back and rubs soothing circles around my back. As soon as I'm done, I flush the toilet and tell Tobias, "I'm fine." I then get my clothes for the day, A black v neck top and red and black geometric patterned leggings.

Time skip to Tris in the infirmary due to Tobias' worrying...

As we wait for the doctor to come back with the results of the pregnancy test, my leg bounces. She comes back with the results. "Well, you're pregnant. It's just implanted itself. Congrats, you should be able to start ultrasounds at 4-6 weeks." Tobias has a goofy grin on his face. So do I. We will finally get to have a family.

Time skip to 2 weeks later Idk how a pregnancy works I had only saw my pregnant cousin twice while she was pregnant soo Idk I'm guessing mood swings?

I start to sob at this old movie. It's called "Mockingjay part 1" (sorry I just HAD to :) ok? Ok good let's continue) I mean, why did they have to kill so many people in 8? They were completely innocent! Then Tobias comes in the room and I sob into his chest. His blue eyes realize what is happening and cloud over with worry. He pauses and says, "How about we watch another old movie? I found this one movie called, 'Get hard' (again the previous a/n applies here!) It's very funny." "Nah, I wanna watch it later. Can we go to dinner?" "Sure." Is all Tobias says.

Time skip to after dinner

As Tobias and I walk down the corridor, we talk about the baby, our futures, and I ask, "Do you want to invite the gang over to watch a movie so we can tell them that I am pregnant?" "Sure." Is all Tobias says. Well, here we go.

Time skip after inviting is done

The gang should be here in five. We are going to vote on what movie we are going to watch. I'm thinking an old movie. It's called 'Catching fire'. I guess I'll find out.

Time skip to just before baby bomb

Tobias pauses the movie. Everyone groans. Even Lynn. Tobias says, "I have a baby bomb myself. Everyone, Tris is pregnant." The gang gasps.

Time skip to after movie

We watched the movie and apparently everyone is going to sleep here. It is still surreal to me. I think about the baby, the gang, and how I am going to tell my parents and brother. Oh well, I need my sleep. So after about 20 minutes, I fall asleep with a smile and Tobias' strong arms around my waist.

Well, there is the chapter. I promise I am TRYING to make these chapters longer, it's just I've had a lot on my mind so cut me some slack. I mean for crying out loud, I'M IN 8TH GRADE! Well, now that that's out of the way, I have news! I will be starting the sequel to my hunger games fic "I am an illusion" in about a week! So if you're a hunger games fan, check out "I am an illusion"! I love you guys and please r and r byeee!


	5. Authors note

Hey peoples. I don't know if anyone is interested. So I need to ask this: Do you want me to delete this fic and do an Avengers bullying fic, a series of Avengers one shots varying in relationships with Avengers characters, or do the sequel to "I am an illusion"? It would be nice to know :/. I will also have a poll on my bio. Just click my name when you see the fic. Okay. Okay. (Tfios anyone?) So, review and answer the poll. Okay Byeee! Be brave! I guess you could say "I didn't see that coming" rip quicksilver :( ok Byeee


	6. News

Hi... So I have not decided yet if I should delete "Four plus six equals ten" yet. But I have decided to do a series of Avengers characters x Reader bullying one shots. I realize this wasn't in the poll, but I decided "Why not combine my ideas?" mkay. mkay. Good. I'll have that published tonight! WOOHOO so any avengers fan go check that out and... PEACE OUT


	7. Telling the family, part 1

Hey people! I have decided to continue my divergent fic. I was only thinking about deleting it because of bullies. Thank you, christianblueeyes. I am forever in your debt. I will be starting a uritris story. I am a fourtris girl all the way, but I care about my little magnets too much to let their requests slip away :). People, NEVER let bullies get in your way of doing something you love. Call it cliche all you want, but its true. I have been and still am bullied. But as Taylor Swift says, "The haters gonna hate hate hate hate hate." They are just a stop block. GOD HAS A PLAN FOR YOU! I promise its true. No offense to any people who are not a christian. But you are beautiful in my and God's eyes. STAY STRONG! I love you guys sooo much. Another fic coming up the pipe is and AvengersxReader Bullying one shots. Now, I also have more news, I am moving to updates (drum roll) EVERY OTHER DAY! Yay! More time with you guys! Now, on with the chapter! Tris tells the family! Be brave district 13 dauntless citizens!

Tris pov

When I wake up, I start to get ready, the first trimester is over so I am finally showing. AND MORNING SICKNESS IS OVA! As I choose my outfit, aka leggings and a red sweater, I grab my combat boots, leather jacket, and a ponytail to go around my wrist. I finish getting ready and smell pancakes and bacon wafting in. I see the gang and Uri is acting like an idiot. As always. Lynn is grinning like a madwoman over her phone. All she says is, "I met a guy." (A/N: I know in the books Lynn is a lesbian, but in this fic, she is bi sexual! NOT HOMOPHOBIC I promise! But I'm afraid to get in trouble with my family and church... Not catholic, baptist. I DO NOT JUDGE YOU IF YOU ARE GAY, LESBIAN, BI SEXUAL, OR TRANSGENDER!) Everyone then tells her, "Oooh, spill." Wow, I have crazy but amazing friends. Will and Christina just watch.

Time skip to after breakfast STILL TRIS POV

As Tobias and I are sitting on the train, I go, "I have one question. What are those?" (AN: **I got one question for you: WHAT AREE THOOSSEEE?! LOL** ) Tobias says, "Amity greenhouses, just now installed." Wow. Tobias then says, "Erudite. Time to jump."

An: Annd That's a wrap for the day! I hope you guys liked it, I tried to make it a longer one for you guys, but that was the opening act. It will be the main event at 6 o clock! So be on the divergent trilogy and the avengers fanfiction archive then! Okay? Okay. (Tfios, anyone?) Good. Now, if you can listen to music while reading this chapter, listen to "Intoxicated" by the Cab. Not to serious, but also comedic. Okay bye for now!


	8. Final chapter

Hey guys... It's Phoenix with an update... It's an author's note. I have an announcement: I am leaving Fanfiction dot net. I can't update consistently with My stories right now because I just don't like divergent that much anymore. I still LOVE the series, but I don't have the will to update anymore. I do have an account starting up on Wattpad for those who are interested. But it's not just the fandom or the readers, it's that it wasn't until I talked about deleting my fics people got interested. So, Phoenix Brooke is retiring from writing. My fics are up for adoption for those who want them . I will still follow, favorite, and review fics so that I can bolster my fandom family! I will still be here for those who want a pm chat. I just won't be writing. So, for those who have joined, thanks for coming on this wild ride. For the last time, I say: Be brave district 13 dauntless demigods. ㈳3✌ 


End file.
